Life Doesn't Exist Without You
by Creativewriter2011
Summary: This tale is the modern day story of Catherine and Heathcliff's love. No one, not even Facebook could tear them a part. Catherine after so many years of being at college returns back to the Heights in hope of finding Heathcliff, and hoping to continue.
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning of Reality

I signed to my Facebook page once again. Welcome Catherine Earnshaw, you have 3 friend requests and ten online friends. Boring, except for the 3 friend requests; who wanted to be my friend. I glanced over the friends, until I found one name I hadn't seen in years.

"Heathcliff"

My heart sank into my chest as I heard that name travel upon the gentle breeze of the fields and into my bedroom window. It was late August when my heart finally found love. My life had been so empty for many years; burned, stabbed and scarred in every way possible. I hated being punished for crimes I had never committed. But seeing his name; a name I hadn't seen for sometime made me stop and feel relief.

"My sweet, Heathcliff."

Heathcliff and I were childhood friends, until I had to move away. My family had been relocated due to my father's death and my brother, Hindley Earnshaw who taken over my father's business. We were horse boarders; my father found horses to magnificent creatures and that they deserved the same amount care as humans did. Heathcliff was one of my father's horse-hands who helped tend to the horses and the business. Hindley found him a threat to the business and to me; but I loved him from the first moment I met him.

Hindley was always jealous of Heathcliff; he was stronger and my father treated him like he was his own son. Heathcliff had no family to speak of, but I considered a part of the family. He was sixteen when he came to work for my father and I was about fifteen, but we kept each other company. Hindley thought he would receive the business if Father were to die or something. And that was Father's plan; Hindley wasn't responsible enough to handle the business. He was always drunk or at parties getting in trouble and disgracing the name of Earnshaw.

Father had his will changed, giving Heathcliff the business and the land. I received a large portion of the business and land as well, but Hindley was left completely out of the will. But on my father's death bed (he was trampled by one of the horses and had a heart attack), Hindley forged Father's hand to change the will once again, leaving Heathcliff with nothing. I hated my brother, I wanted to kill him myself, but Father wouldn't have wanted that.

That was the night that Heathcliff was sent away and we were moved away from the moors of Wuthering Heights. Wuthering Heights was my home, and Heathcliff was my life, but Hindley said that this place and its people were a bad influence on me. I slapped as I cried and screamed for my dear sweet Heathcliff to rescue me from my nightmare. We relocated in London, far away from the moors and from Heathcliff. I left my brother in London, to leave in the Grange with Nelly, my nurse from when I was younger. She still visited Wuthering Heights which wasn't that far from the Grange, but I didn't.

I knew Heathcliff wouldn't be there and I would be alone with nothing to hold me and tell me of the imaginary world, that me and Heathcliff had created as young teens. We were inseparable, until that moment. I tried to drink away the pain and the stress of not seeing him, but I didn't work. I tried to be my brother and go to parties, but I would always see visions of Heathcliff there, waiting for me to come running into his arms. My heart would bleed every time I heard his name or even thought about him.

Many years pass and I was twenty now, an adult. I had done terrible things to make the pain dissipate and vanish, until I felt holy and empty inside. Nelly left me alone in my room some days when see went to Wuthering Heights. My days were numbered the day I left Wuthering Heights and I knew that. I could not live without my life; I could not live without my soul and Wuthering Heights and Heathcliff were both.

I clicked on his profile picture, taking me to his profile.

**Information:**

Name: Heathcliff (No Last Name)

Sex: Male

Birthday: September 5, 1985

Hometown: Yorkshire

Relationship Status: It's Complicated

City/Town: Wuthering Heights

Interested in: Women (only one)

Looking for: A Relationship

**Favorites:**

Quote: "I cannot live without my life; I cannot live without my soul."

Books: Anything with a great storyline and motive

Music: Classical, Easy Listening, Rock, Christian Music

Movies: Anything with a good storyline

TV Shows: None

**Bio:**

My name is Heathcliff, and I have been tormented my whole life, for the exception of my former boss, Mr. Earnshaw who treated me like a son. The one thing I ever loved was taken from me by a drunken monster that held nothing important but the liquor in his own hands. I hate that monster for taking my love and my soul away; I cannot live without her and shall die trying to find her.

**Be Truthful-**** Are you happy with you life at this present time?**

Not really, but I have a plan to make everything work out some day.

"Heathcliff" the name echoed through my soul. It rocked me back into reality. He had found me and wanted to me to find him. I accepted his friends request and his green bubble popped up; he was online. I was nervous about talking to him, but I wanted to so badly. I missed hearing his voice and hearing him speak words of poetry and romance; so I pulled up his chat box.

"**Hello"**

**No answer.**

"**Hello? Heathcliff?"**

"**Cathy…"**

My heart sank as I imagined him saying my name as he typed; so smooth like and tenderly as if his hands were caressing my skin. I felt all the air leave my body and return within a matter of moments. Nelly enter right then, and I began screaming for joy.

"What is the matter, Cathy?"

"It's him, its Heathcliff!" I shouted, rejoicing at his response. Nelly stood behind me, watching us chat and seeing our responses.

"**My sweet Cathy, how are you?"**

"**I am well, and you?"**

"**Missing you terribly. I want to see you. Where are you?"**

"**I was in London, but I couldn't take it there. Took much chaos and drama. I left with Nelly and I'm with her now."**

** "You're here? At the Grange?" **

"**Yes, Heathcliff."**

There was a moment of pause as the chat stayed silent for a couple of moments. Then he signed off, I began to cry. My soul fell back into darkness and decay as I lost connection to my Heathcliff. I wanted him here and I wanted to feel him surrounded me once again as he did so many years ago.

Suddenly me and Nelly jumped up and heard a knock at the door of our house. Nelly ran down stairs to the door and silence fell upon the house. No one spoke, nothing moved as soft footsteps climbed the staircase. There was a knock at my door; who could it be?**  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2 Lover's Memory

I remained silent and still as I tried to process what was happening: was this Heathcliff coming to see me or was this the haunting past of my brother coming to damn me for leaving the Heights? The knocking continued and my heart began to take on the beat of the knocking; it was fast and hard as if someone was knocking on the door of my heart. I had heard that Hindley had returned to Wuthering Heights but I didn't know if I should go back. Would he call me out, or would he be so drunk that he might rape me? The knocking grew louder and I finally answered.

"Who is it?"

"Someone who has been waiting for you…"

That voice…my heart skipped a beat and my breath heaved at the sound of the word 'waiting'. Heathcliff…he was here.

"Come in, please…" I sighed still facing my computer and the window looking out on the moors of Wuthering Heights. I felt a shift in the air and my heart began to beat again and I started to relax for the first time since I had returned. I was home and I was going to find peace here and become whole again…and this was the beginning of it.

"Ms. Catherine…"

I turned and finally faced the voice of my once forgotten love and found that he was smile ever so gently at me and he was still as handsome as ever. Tall, muscular, well-groomed hair and now sporting around in jeans and black silk button-up shirt he stood in the door way waiting for me to say something. I was speechless and breath taken by his appearance and realized that I was all wrong about going about love and finding fortune. Love is in the simple things, like what Father said about finding a home and that home was where the heart was.

"Heathcliff…"

"How are you, Ms. Catherine?" he exclaimed taking a step in and closing the door behind him.

"Well, I'm so glad to be back in Wuthering Heights and to see you, Heathcliff."

He smiled even more when I said his name, "Are you getting your affairs back in order?"

"Yes, everything is coming back here and I want to move back to the house, but I do not want to confront Hindley. He wrote to me while I was away and told me that I was a slut and whore for leaving him and not staying here to take care of the house. I knew he was drunk when he wrote those letters to me and called me countless times; I could smell the bourbon on the paper and I could hear to slurring of his words on the phone."

"Ms. Catherine, Mr. Earnshaw is no longer a problem. I now own the lands at Wuthering Heights that was under your father's control. Your brother works for me and even though I treat him with every bit of decency and kindness he still drinks and is ruthless who works at the house. I am merely the keeper of the house. You are more than welcome to come back to the house and we can move you in by end of the week." Heathcliff explained.

Smiling and jumping from my seat, I hugged him, "Thank you! It would be so good to be back in that house and where I belong, where my father wanted me to be, and Nelly would so love to see Emma and everyone."

Heathcliff was shocked by my reaction that he just stood motionless as I embraced him and clinged to him. Warmth and full of spirit, I could feel his heart beat against my own and I knew that he was still here, the Heathcliff I knew, the Heathcliff I loved and wanted so much to be back in my life. I knew that he had been waiting for me and that he was still my Heathcliff.

"Ms. Catherine…"

"You can call me 'Cathy' like you used to. Besides, I'll be living the house again and you will be near me. Do you think before we start moving again, can we go to 'our' castle?"

His face lit up at the sound of hearing of the castle we had imagined and pretend to have when we were younger, "Yes, Cathy, we can."

I grabbed my sweater off the back the chair and rushed to get my boots on before posting one last time on my laptop:

"_**Childhood friends reunited and now we are going to be closer than we ever imagined. On way to 'our' castle on the moors, hope we can find our way back to happiness…"**_

"Nelly, I'm going out and will be going to the Heights for the evening. Want to meet us there ?" I said rushing down the stairs as Heathcliff followed.

"What is going on, Cathy?" she bewildered stared.

"We are moving there, we are going to go home by the end of the week. Emma is working for Heathcliff at the Heights and he has invited us to come back and live there."

Nelly rejoiced, "Oh, that is wonderful news. And of course I'll come to the Heights tonight. Will you text me when you get there, Cathy?"

"Yes, I'll see you soon." I replied as I followed Heathcliff out the door and climbed up onto his horse.

"I thought we were going by car…"

"To get to the castle, we have to ride. Hang on tight, Cathy." He laughed as we rode off.

Tonight was going to awake the spirit that had almost died within me.


End file.
